And so much more to come
by Rosie6583
Summary: Elphaba is move from her home in the Quadling country to move the th Vinkus, read this to find out what happened to her after she moved and what happened to her when she gets to Shiz.*Galinda and Elphaba aren't friends and Elphaba has a friend from the Vinkus who came with her to Shiz. I don't own wicked I only own my characters. Rated T because I'm paranoid. FiyeroXElphaba OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

**And so much more to come**

* * *

 ** _Intro_**

"Mama where are we going why are we leaving Oma and Opa?" A distraught little girl asked,she may have been small but she understood things and she didn't want to leave the only people that had loved her and talked to her. Melena sighed and looked at her small green daughter who seemed to be on the verge of tears as the carriage drove them further and further away from the only home she had known for the past 5 years of her life,she hated doing this to her little Fabala but it was for her known safety she didn't want her ex husband to find her so they had to move as far away as possible.

"Fabala we're going to go explore a new place and you're going to make so many new friends and we'll come back to visit Oma and Opa every summer okay?" Melena said to her daughter trying to comfort her she knew this would be hard but it was for her own safety.

"Okay mama but where are we going?"

"We're going to the Vinkus." Fabala nodded and went back to staring outside the carriage window staring at the fields that were part of her childhood in the Quadling country something she would have to leave behind.

3 weeks latter the carriage stopped in front of a big castle Elphaba stared up at the daunting building and clutched her mothers hand as the two made their way inside the castle. They stopped in a really big room were two people sat on thrones Elphaba saw her mother bow and followed her example doing a very clumsy one making the adults in the room chuckle.

"Who are you little one?" The lady asked standing up from her throne and making her way towards the two smiling Elphaba blushed slightly.

"My name is Elphaba Harding it's a pleasure to meet you." Elphaba said holding out her hand grinning up at the nice lady who seemed a bit shocked.

"You're very well spoken young lady how old are you?" The nice lady asked

"I'm 5 years old Miss."

"Well it's very nice to meet you Elphaba would you like to come sit down with me?" Elphaba stared up at her mother who smiled gently and nodded Elphaba turned her attention back to the kind lady and took her out stretched hand and walked along with her to the throne and plopped herself on her floor leaning back against the leg on the throne.

"Elphaba sweetie why are you sitting on the floor wouldn't you like to sit on the chair or on my lap?" The kind lady asked Elphaba shook her head,

"I like the floor better." Again making all of the adults laugh

"I'm sorry my daughter has never been one for luxuries the biggest luxury she takes granted of is a book."

"Books where?" Elphaba said looking around frantically to prove her mothers point and make everyone laugh again.

"It's fine though I've never met a young girl well behaved as your daughter is I must say she must have wonderful parents."

"Unfortunately it's only me your majesties you see I left my husband due to the fact that he wanted to kill my daughter."

"Well seeing as my wife has taken a liking to your daughters,I think there is no need for you to further explain yourself you will be granted entry to the Vinkus." The king said Melena smiled

"Thank you so much your highness you have no idea how much this means to my daughter and I." She said in gratitude just then a little boy ran in laughing and ran straight up to the king.

"Papa look I found a worm!" The little boy exclaimed Elphaba frowned the worm looked hurt in the boys hand she stood up and walked over to him.

"Put the worm down your hurting him!" She screamed at him taking the worm out if his grip the worm seemed to scurry away from the boy onto Elphaba curling around her finger it's head on the tip of her finger.

" Thank you if he gripped on me any longer I would have died." The worm squeaked Elphaba smiled at the little creature and let the worm go.

"Great you made me loose my worm." The boy complained Elphaba frowned even more and whacked him on the head.

"You are complaining about loosing the worm well that worm almost lost its life get over yourself." Elphaba said crossing her arms and going back to sitting down on the floor next to the queens legs.

"Elphaba we don't go hitting people on the head do you understand say sorry to the poor boy look you hurt him." Melena said scolding the girl.

"The pain he feels now is probably a tenth of what the worm felt." Fiyero was a bit confused all,he had done was bring in a worm to show his father what he had found and why were there two new people in the room he didn't know them but the little girl looked cute even with her green skin and she had hit him on the head no other girl had ever don't that besides his mum. Fiyero walked up to the girl and held out his hand.

"I'm sorry." The girl looked at him curiously but held her hand out as well.

"My name is Elphaba."

"My name is Fiyero why do you have green skin?" He blurted Elphaba shurged

"I was born with it." Elphaba said

"I like it it's pretty." He said kissing her on the cheek making her blush and the adults laugh.

"Well I think that settles it Tom go fetch their bags and put them in the room near Fiyero's." The servant nodded and scurried out of the room Melena looked at the king in astonishment.

"No you Majesty we just simply couldn't stay." However she was cut of by Fiyero.

"Yayyyy come on Fae I'll show you my room I have loads of cool things in there."

"Do you have any books?" The girl asked as she was dragged away by the prince.

"Yup I have loads." Elphaba squealed and then started dragging him out of the room.

"Well come on what are you waiting for hurry up Fiyero!" Elphaba said and the two raced out of the throne room.

"Well I believe the kids have spoken for us welcome to Kiamo ko." The king said.

* * *

 **The next chapter will be up soon I promise, but what do you think of this so far?**

 **Over and Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"One term that's all I have to wait for you right?" Elphaba said as she looked up Fiyero she hated how he was taller then her no matter how tiny the difference was.

"Yes my treasure one term and then I'll be coming to Shiz with you I know we were looking forward to starting the school year together but I really have to be there for this meeting something to do with my corination you would be there as well but I couldn't hold you back from Shiz it wouldn't be fair to do that to you."

"I know Yero but I'll miss you." She said snuggling up to her fiancé who wrapped his arm around her as the carriage pulled them away from their home towards their university. They made the most of their time together before they would have to say goodbye to each other.

"I love you my sweet Fae." Fiyero said drawing her into his arms

"I love you too Yero my hero." Elphaba said kissing him soundly before getting out of the carriage she got her suitcase violin case and her messenger bag from the carriage and watched as the carriage took off again watching it until she could no longer see the vehicle that her love was in,Elphaba looked around the campus meeting point and saw a tiny bench hidden in the shadows she sat down on the bench and took out her book that she was currently reading waiting for everyone else to arrive.

After around two hours of waiting the court yard was so full of new students Elphaba was surprised that no one had spotted her yet she saw the head mistress come out a shush the people.

"Greeting fellow students I am Madame Morrible head mistress here at Shizzz university the staff and I here have high hopes for some of you others not so much." She said that last part looking at a scruffy boy who had a bottle of bear in his hand and a girl either side of him Elphaba had to look away in disgust.

"Now on with the rooming arrangements you will either be with another person or you will hare as a three gentlemen please follow Mr Smith to the Crage Hall where he will give out your rooming assignments." The girls waited for all the boys to shuffle away before Madame Morrible started reading out the rooming partners Elphaba waited for her name to be called out until there were only three girls left not counting Morrible.

"Now Miss Thropp Miss Upland and Miss Harding you will be sharing a room." Madame said not realising that Elphaba hadn't come out of the shadows quite yet.

"Excuse me Madame but who is Miss Harding I don't see anyone else other then Miss Thropp myself and you?" The blonde girl said Elphaba steeled herself and walked out of the shadows.

"I am Miss Harding." She said behind the two girls making all three of the women jump in surprise.

"Miss Harding you gave us quite the scare at then." Elphaba stared at them and pressed her lips together and nodded.

"Of course my apologies ladies. I have no intention to scare you maybe you all just missed the fact that I had been standing here this whole time."

"Yes well you three shall be sharing the lavender suite together and Miss Harding I am sorry but what are you wearing?" Madame Morrible said staring at the girl who was wearing a blouse and a pair of trousers with a pair of boots.

"I am wearing clothes that are except able in my homeland,women are allowed to wear trousers as skirts and dresses sometimes get in the way and they are more flexible to walk around in and they are very useful come the harsh winters we have." Elphaba said not entirely liking the way the three were looking at her national clothing though no one seemed to comment on it.

"Of course now the Lavender suite is room 114 of you go ladies I will see you at the welcoming banquet this evening." She said handing them each a key and shooing them off though she was much more careful handing Elphaba her key,'Probably didn't want to touch my skin' Elphaba thought bitterly as she walked in front of the two gossiping girls. Elphaba found the room and opened the door with her key holding the door open for the other two the smaller girl with brown shoulder length hair said thank you where as the blonde one stuck her nose up in the air Elphaba chuckled quietly this was going to be one long year she thought to her self as she shut the door.

"So how do we choose which bed we are going to take I personally don't mind though you should take into consideration I am a very early riser." Elphaba said her accent coming through.

"I will take the one closest to the Window if you don't mind ladies the sunlight does wonders to my skin." The blonde said the other two nodded then the brown haired girl spoke up.

"I will take the one in the middle if that's alright with you?" She said her question pointed at the green girl who smirked and nodded.

"So that leaves me with the bed next to the bookshelves." Elphaba studied the room it was quite big the bedroom and there was a door that separated the bedroom from the living room it was quite nice though she wasn't so sure about the primroses seeing as she was allergic to them,Elphaba pulled her suitcase on the bed and began taking all of her books out and arranging them onto the bookshelves she sighed as she saw the amount of restricted space she had with her books she supposed her music books could fit and she would put her textbooks on her desk. Next she pulled out all of her clothes and put them in her cupboard she hung her blazers,blouses shirts and her three dresses then she folded all of her trousers and placed them in the drawers in the cupboard and placed her boots along the bottom with a pair of heels slippers and flats then she took out all of her undergarments and placed them in the drawers as well,since there was enough space she placed her violin case in her cupboard as well setting up her stand to the side of the cupboard. She looked at the other two and saw that they were struggling to do their bed covers Elphaba shook her head at the and quickly did her own liking the colour of them blue just like Fiyero's tattoos. She made her way over to the brown haired girl and placed a hand on her shoulder making the girl stop she moved away with a nod understanding what Elphaba meant,Elphaba started doing the covers for her and finished a minute latter after untangling her sheets.

"Thank you my name is Nessarose Thropp it's a pleasure to room with you miss Harding."

"Please it's just Elphaba Miss Harding is my mother it's a pleasure to room with you as well Nessarose."

"Just call me Nessa it's less of a mouth full." Elphaba nodded and went back to her unpacking Elphaba froze when she saw what was in her suitcase still there were photo frames and little trinkets that she had gathered over the years Elphaba picked up the first photo frame and saw a picture of herself and fiyero sleeping together on the sofa in the library she chuckled remembering that day it was the day she and her mother had come to the castle. Elphaba placed this picture on her desk and started arranging the photo frames so that there was more then enough space for her to fit in all of her other stuff she placed her pencil and pen pot in the corner blank sheets of paper in the drawer her art supplies in another and all of her notepads in the top drawer. She checked her suitcase and saw one last thing inside it curiously she pulled it out,she didn't remember putting this in there she opened it and gasped quietly and flipped through all of the pictures on the pages and when she came to the last one a tear ran down her face it was a picture of her kissing Fiyero when he had proposed to her. She shut the book and placed it in the drawer in the nightstand before locking it so no one would snoop around she slid her suitcase under her bed and sat on her bed checking the time it was almost time for the banquet so she went into the bathroom and washed her face before brushing her teeth and redoing her braid she hated her hair and had wanted to cut it but Fiyero had always loved her long hair so she never truly could come to cut it she stepped out of the bathroom to inform the ladies that they had an hour before they needed to be at the dining hall.

"Sorry to disturb your unpacking ladies though I do believe that there is an hour before the welcoming banquet begins." Elphaba said picking up her book and sitting on her desk chair the blonde gasped.

"My goodness I don't nearly have enough time to get ready Nessarose you won't mind if I go and get ready first do you thank you you are such a lovely soul." The blonde said not even giving Nessa enough time to reply.

"Is the blonde always like this?" Elphaba asked duly

"Galinda is always like this so it's safe to say this us going to be one long year." Nessa said Elphaba nodded but then smirked as she checked the time.

"Say Nessa you aren't going to get changed are you?"

"No I just wanted to brush my teeth to make my breath smell nice why'd you ask?"

"Here have a mint they're common in the Vinkus the rest of Oz not so much it makes your breath smell like mint." Elphaba said handing one over to Nessa who took it and placed it in her mouth and began chewing.

"Wow that was excellent."

"Yes well now that your breath is fresh how about you and I go to the banquet because I am pretty sure we are going to be late if we wait for Galinda so I think we should go now besides why should we wait for her she has been nothing but rude to the two of us since we've got here I say it's time we give her a taste of her own medicine." Nessa looked troubled but then smiled.

"Well come on what are we waiting for let's go!" Elphaba smirked she was beginning to like this girl the two of them set off leaving Galinda to beautify herself when the two girls got there they walked towards a table next to a window where there was a girl who was reading she had dark skin and long black hair that was pulled into a tight braid and she was reading Elphaba smirked and stood behind the girl before poking her on her sides making the girl squeal and jump she turned around to see Elphaba struggling to keep her laughter at bay.

"Fabala you meanie you know that tickles."

"Of course I know it tickles why do you think I did that to you." Elphaba said sitting down next to the girl,Nessa stood there unsure of what to do.

"Rose this is my roommate Nessarose Nessarose this is Rose she is a friend of mine from the Vinkus."

"Hi it's a pleasure to meet you Nessarose I'm Elphaba's best girl friend from the Vinkus."

"Oh come on you're still holding a grudge on that."

"Yes I am."

"Oh come on I'm your first best girl friend to or is Oscar not first?" Rose blushed but poked Elphaba.

"Fine I won't hold that over your head for now so what room are you two in?"

"The Lavender suite room 114. Which room are you in?"

"The Rose suite room 112 and I have to room with Pafanee and Shenshen." Elphaba gagged a little but making the two girls laugh. The girls continued to chat and laugh all throughout the banquet until the end were they all walked out together.

"So when is Yero coming?"

"He's coming after the first term because of all of those meeting I should be there but he argued saying that one of us needed to be here otherwise there would be no point and we would miss out on a terms worth of work." Rose nodded

"Wait can I leave a pair of clothes at your place because I know that even though I get up at the same time as you there is no way I'm going to be able to sleep or actually get dressed in my dorm room those two are terrible first they complained about my accent then my clothes then the amount of books I had and then about my viola! And my whole entire room is pink!" Both the Vinkun girls shuddered.

"Wait did you see Galinda during the banquet because I didn't?" Nessa said the other two frowned and then shook their heads then they smirked making Nessa shudder.

"You two are creepy."

"We know isn't it cool." They both replied at the same time they all walked to the rose suite so Rose could get some of her stuff like music books her instrument and oddly enough four pencils. They walked in and out before her other two roommates had the chance to come back Nessa unlocked the door and saw Galinda putting on her shoes she looked up and saw them coming in.

"Miss Upland what are you doing here and why are you putting on your shoes we only have 20 minutes until lights out."

"What do you mean we still have to go to the banquet."

"I'm afraid that you are mistaken the banquet has finished its time to go to bed." The blondes eyes widened and Rose and Nessa had trouble hiding their smirks Elphaba just ignored Galinda and led Rose into their room well she tried.

"Miss Harding where do you think you are going and who is this I don't exactly remember allowing her into my room?" Galinda said standing up putting her hands on her hips trying to look mean but the fact that the two girls were almost three times her height didn't help.

"I don't believe you have the full authority to say that and forgive me if I am wrong but isn't this suite shared by three people I was under the impression according to the Shiz university rules that if two roommates agree that they can bring friends over and they are okay with that then they may you are only one person out of three."

"Yes well Nessarose hasn't said that this riffraff could come into our room so you are violating the rules.

"No she isn't I was the one who invited Elphaba's friend here and Elphaba also agree so good evening Miss Galinda we shall be in our room." Nessa said and the three of them walked into their room and Rose and Elphaba burst out laughing.

"So where can I put my stuff?" Rose asked Elphaba went and sat down on her bed.

"Put it in my cupboard and you have to unlock it." Elphaba said Rose nodded and clicked her fingers and the cupboard doors opened Rose put her stuff in the last drawer and put her viola case next to Elphaba's Violin she closed the door and then locked it again and lied down next to her friend who was looking up at the ceiling.

"So how did you like the Photo Album?"

"It was the best present-Rosie how do you know about it!?"Elphaba screamed Rose laughed at her reaction and sat up.

"Who do you think put it in there my cousin there would be no way he could have pulled it off so he Oscar and I did Yero kept you busy while Oscar and I put it in Oscar was on look out and I put it in and then when Yero and you came in to have your Er going away party Oscar and I were forced to stay under your bed and listen to you two until you finished and went down for dinner though we didn't really mind I cast a silent spell on us and we had our own going away party." Rose said and Elphaba flushed her cheeks turning purple she shoved her friend of the bed.

"Go to your own room." Rose walked out but use before she left.

"Mmmmmm Yero I love you please just kiss me." She said before she burst out cackling and dodged a pillow to the face,Rose stuck her tongue out and ran out of the room Elphaba stood up and got her pillow back before getting her pyjamas and went into the bathroom she got changed and smiled when she breathed in the scent in the shirt it smelt like Fiyero she brushed her teeth and came out of the bathroom to find Nessa asleep and Galinda putting her hair into curlers. Before Elphaba got into bed she sat there looking at a picture of her and her mother she missed her family already she would write to them as soon as she got a chance. She hopped into bed and drifted off to the smell of her beloved Fiyero engulfing her.

* * *

 **The next chapter is coming soon, I'm writing it so it should be finished soon thank you to everyone who has reviewed it and has been bothered to still read all of my stories.**

 **Over and Out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Elphaba awoke as the sun Rose and checked her bedside clock though she didn't really know why she always woke up at the same time and had been for the past week she gracefully climbed out of bed and walked into the bathroom brushing her teeth before heading for a shower washing her hair. She dried her body and put her hair in a towel before getting out of the bathroom opening up her cupboard door and getting out her undergarments and a pair of trousers and a shirt she put her clothes on before taking her hair out of the towel and using her magic to dry it before she combed it and pulled it back into a braid,nobody other than Rose here knew about her powers and Rose's since in the Vinkus it is common for people to be gifted with such talents though they didn't want anyone else really knowing she put on her boots and laced them up before grabbing her keys and her messenger bag that contained all of her books for her lectures already.

She walked out of the door and turned towards Rose's dorm room using her magical Essenes to let Rose know that she was waiting for her outside when she was met with her friends Essenes she stood back and watched the sunrise wishing Fiyero could be here to see all this 'Only one more week one more week and then Fiyero will be here' she reminded herself she was brought out of her thoughts by Rose coming outside of her dorm the two girls hugged and set of to the dining hall to get some coffee and a fruit before waiting outside their first class.

The day progressed and it proved itself to be as boring as one of Galinda's magazines that was until around 5 O'clock when many students were out in the courtyard spending their last few hours in the sunshine it was relatively quiet until some random carriage decided to speed it's way in and almost knock Elphaba over. To say Elphaba was angry was an understatement but when the person inside the carriage came out all of that anger washed away. Yero her Yero was rushing over to the front but stopped dead in his tracks and smiled when he saw her he helped her up and was about to say something when Galinda decided to push Elphaba out of the way.

"So are you looking for something or someone?" She asked fluttering her eyelashes at him though Fiyero payed no attention to her and walked around her to help up his fiancé again.

"Can't stop falling for me can you Fae?" He said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I think I've already done more then enough of that don't you?" She said sweetly and let him capture her lips she smiled against him. Neither of them payed attention to Galinda when she shrieked like a banshee it wasn't until a voice screamed at them did they pull apart.

"Miss Elphaba Master Fiyero what in Oz do you think you're doing!?" Madame Morrible screamed the two in question pulled apart breathless gazing into each other's eyes,smiling big goofy grins.

"What in Oz are you doing with my boyfriend!?" Galinda screamed tears streaming down her face her face flushed with anger.

"I don't even know you!" Fiyero exclaimed bring his Fae closer to him. As if that would reassure her,he would never cheat in her not in this life and not in the next.

"I will ask you all again what in Oz's name is going on here?" Morrible asked and then somebody else came out of the carriage causing more ruckus.

"Little Elf! How are you? What's with the over frosted cupcake?" He said looking at Galinda making Elphaba and Fiyero laugh.

"I'm fine blue. And that over frosted cupcake that you described is one of my roommates and it is a she not a thing." Elphaba said dryly smirking at his reaction to the cupcake,she liked that one maybe she could use it more often.

"Miss Elphaba you still have not answered my question." Morrible said clearly annoyed.

"Well you see Madame I was walking to go see one of my friends but then this carriage came out of no where and I didn't see it so I fell down then Fiyero came out and I'm assuming he was coming out to check on the damage or to see if anyone was hurt and well seeing as he is my fiancé he kissed me Miss Upland here decided to scream like a banshee and then you came and you know the rest of the story." Elphaba said making Galinda look like a total fool.

"That's not true Madame she doesn't know him he is my boyfriend she is making all of this up so I look bad!" Galinda accused Elphaba making Morrible purse her lips together and Fiyero and the other boy to frown.

" Madame now I'm not saying that I don't trust your judgment but I don't trust this girls, I have know Elphaba since I was 5 years old and I know that she is indeed my fiancé and I have never met this girl in my entire life I didn't even know her name until Elphaba mentioned it." Fiyero said strongly,reminding Elphaba why he was going to make such a good King.

"Yes Madame I think I know my girlfriends best friend better then her roommate does and I know Elphaba would never lie to know a person." The dude said.

" I see Miss Galinda please come to my office with me and we shall talk about your punishment for lying to me, now the rest of you go back to as you were." Morrible said just as she was about to lead Galinda away a blur of black hair was seen running up the group, it was Rose and she was barely panting.

" Fabala what happened? You were meant to meet me at the library 15 minutes ago and you're never... never mind," she said seeing the group and the carriage." Damnit I missed it, Yero you were went to be coming in half an hours time not now." Rose whined making Elphaba raise a brow.

" I'll tell you latter Rosie now I think I know someone who would like to see you." Fiyero said smirking, and once Elphaba also caught on she smirked as well.

" Who not many people even know me?"

" What about me Rosie red." Oscar said coming up from behind the carriage Rose gasped and threw herself at Oscar who caught her and held her against his body, he had missed his Rose so much.

" Miss Rose, how do you know this boy?" Madame Morrible said in displeasure, she didn't like these Winkie girls they were odd, too odd even for a Winkie and they radiated power that she had never felt before, and the green girl seemed to be even more powerful than herself and she didn't like that.

" He is my boyfriend and Fiyero's cousin." Rose said pulling back from her hug. Morrible nodded though she didn't like it but she needed to talk to Galinda alone so she had to leave it.

" Miss Galinda if you would follow me to my office," Morrible said, Galinda followed sulking. , but she did turn back to glare at Elphaba while she was being led away from the group. Fiyero turned to his fiance,

" So I need a tour guide, help me out please?" Fiyero asked grinning his usual charming grin, Elphaba grinned back,

" Sure besides Rosie and I are the only ones that can keep you in check." Elphaba said casually, making Fiyero pout,

" I that all you think of my Fae, a trouble maker?" Fiyero asked looking genuinely sad, which made Elphaba feel seriously bad,

"No Yero I was just teasing, I didn't mean to upset you I'm sorry," Elphaba said.

" The only way for you to make it up to me is if you show me to your room." Fiyero said and Elphaba nodded frantically and took him by the hand and began pulling him away in the direction of her room. Oscar turned to Rose who was holding back her laughter,

" Fabala does realise what Fiyero is doing right?" Oscar asked, Rose stopped shaking from laughter and nodded,

" Of course she knows, but she needed an excuse and he gave her one, she probably even teleported them to her room, she missed him so much," she said gazing at him lovingly, Oscar lowered his head and whispered into her ear,

" Any chance of you teleporting us to yours?" Rose grinned at the suggestion and quickly took a hold of his hand that wasn't holding his luggage and looked left and right, no one was around, so she quickly flashed them away.

And this was only the middle of their story and there was so much more to come.

* * *

 **So that is the end of this story and I think this might be the only one of Wicked for a long time because now I'm going to focus on finishing my other stories more like my M I HIGH one Who would help me and my LoliRock story. But seriously did you like this? Review or PM me to tell me I don't mind either of them, but just know this, sometimes I don't log on for a couple of days sometimes weeks so you might have to wait for me to read the reviews you all write. But anyway check out all of my other stories if you want.**

 **Over and Out!**


End file.
